


I Love You, I Love You, I Love You

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bad Days, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You come home from a bad day at work wanting nothing but cuddles, but your boyfriend Ryan is streaming.Tumblr user do-i-look-ok said: I will send all the prompts!! So fluffly Ryan where you had a shit day but he’s streaming and he’s torn between fans and you?





	

You hadn’t had the world’s best day, and that was putting it lightly. You worked at a clothing store that were frequented mostly by the white, middle aged, suburban ‘can-I-speak-to-the-manager?’ moms and their prissy, impossible to please teenagers and toddlers that had a habit of throwing tantrums over the littlest of things, like the temperature of the building while their mothers did nothing to even attempt to calm them down. And that was on a good day.

Today, it seemed to be even worse. It was a Saturday, and it was just starting to get to the humid heat of a summer in Austin, Texas, meaning everybody and their mother was out buying new summer clothes. Your coworkers either called in sick – traitorous bastards, you knew they were out in Corpus Christi relaxing on the beach – or were in the back taking inventory, meaning you were with only three other people on the register at one of the busiest days you have seen in years. To make matters worse, your manager had asked you to stay overtime. Sure, you were earning extra money with it, but with all the stress that came with it? You weren’t sure if it was worth it.

So when it was finally time to go back to the house you shared with your boyfriend of almost four years, Ryan Haywood, you were more than ready for nice, greasy fast food, a rerun of last Sunday’s Game of Thrones so you were prepared for tomorrows episode, a bottle of wine and a hot bubble bath, all in the comfort of the arms of said boyfriend. You sighed in relief as you toed off your shoes at the door, and was ready to call out to Ryan to let him know you were finally home, but you paused when you heard his voice.

“- so really all I’ve been doing today has been basically this and housework here and there. My girlfriend doesn’t have a schedule like mine so she’s been working today, which sucks, but she should be home soon.”

Your heart sank. He was streaming.

It wasn’t that you didn’t love that he was picking it up as a new hobby, you did. You loved that he had a little something to keep him busy and entertained because lately, more often than not, you had been working on all of his days off. You wanted him to be happy more than anything, and you were ecstatic that he found a way to make himself and all of his fans happy. But god, you wished right now, very selfishly, that he had never picked up the hobby. You felt like you were going to cry. You just wanted to be with him after a shit day, that was all. The fans got to be with him, sort of in a way, whenever they wanted. You didn’t have that luxury. You felt bad for being jealous, but, really, who could blame you?

But you’d never, ever tell him any of that. Ryan was far too good of a man to be burdened with your selfish needs. You had never wanted to make him have to choose between his love for his job and fans and his love for you. So you blinked several times in a row to get the tears from your eyes and put on your relaxed, cheerful demeanor that you usually reserved only for work since it was so exhausting to act that way when you felt the exact opposite.

“Speak of the she-devil, and she shalt appear.” You said in a spooky deep voice, sneaking up behind Ryan and making stupid faces for his stream. “Hello, Ryan’s stream. Hello, Ryan.” 

Ryan smiled goofily up at you, the kind of smile that had first made him catch your eye all those years ago, and leaned up to press a quick kiss to the tip of your nose. “Hello, beautiful girlfriend of mine.” 

Instantly, your eyes narrowed at him. “That was way too cute to not be suspicious. What do you want? What happened? Did you break another wine glass?”

Ryan at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish and he shrugged, his game on pause, no longer looking forward at his viewers, who were blowing up his chat. “I didn’t break anything, and nothing happened. The fans wanted to know if you would join me for a horror game?”

The hopeful look in Ryan’s beautiful eyes made you feel guilty about being upset over him streaming in the first place, and your happy demeanor disappeared for a moment before you smiled back and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, then looked over at the camera apologetically. There was no way you could do this tonight. Any other night, you’d love it, but the day had been too much for you and you wouldn’t be very pleasant or fun to watch if you did accept the controller he had already set up to the side of him.

“Sorry, guys. Maybe another night? I’ve got a few phone calls I have to make.”

Ryan frowned, and you thought for a moment that he had caught on that you had such a rotten day, but he nodded and looked back to his computer. You weren’t sure whether to be relieved or upset. It was good that he kept his fans happy and continued his stream, but you wanted nothing more than for him to use his boyfriend-sixth-sense and realize that you wanted him to cuddle with you.

“Damn. We’ll get her another time. For now, let’s keep on going. I want to get this achievement.” Ryan said to his stream, reaching up to grab your hand and kiss it, making you give a genuine giggle as his beard tickled at your skin. “Love you, dear.”

You reached down and kissed his hand as well, then squeezed it and waved goodbye to the camera. “Love you too, Rye. Bye, stream. See you next time, for sure.”

And with that, you walked slowly to the bedroom and got changed into more comfortable clothes and grabbed your phone. The last thing you wanted right now was to be social, but you weren’t entirely lying to the stream when you said you had a few phone calls to make. You haven’t talked to your family back home in a few weeks, and they were bound to be getting a little worried about you.

Midway through your conversation with your mother about two minutes later, you froze as you noticed Ryan standing in the doorway and smiling apologetically at you. You told your mom that Ryan needed your help with something and hung up, looking over at your boyfriend with a quirked eyebrow.

“The stream told me I was being a bad boyfriend.” He admitted, looking down for a moment before looking back at you.

“I think you’re a great boyfriend.” You replied, patting the empty space on the bed next to you and waited for Ryan to join you. When he finally flopped down on the bed, you instantly curled next to him and reveled in his warmth and unique scent that always put you at ease no matter what.

“They pointed out that you looked upset.” He mumbled into your hair, kissing the top of your head repeatedly, as if he was trying to make up for something.

“They’ve always been an observant bunch.” You hummed, your eyes fluttering shut as you buried your face in his chest.

“Bad day at work?”

“God, you don’t even know.” You groaned.

“I already ordered food and dug out that bubble bath that Barbara gave you a few months ago.”

You lifted your head just enough to peek upwards and meet Ryan’s eyes. “Really?”

“Really.” He confirmed, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to your forehead. “And for the rest of today and all of tomorrow, I’m going to cuddle the living shit out of you.”

A smile spread across your lips, your first genuine one of the day since you clocked in at 9 AM, and you captured his lips with yours for a brief moment. “Have I told you lately how much I love you? You’re not a bad boyfriend at all. You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.”

Ryan returned your smile gratefully. “I’m not the best here, you are. I love you more than anything, you know that? I’ll be more attentive from now on. I know you don’t like it when I say this, but you come before everything else, okay? If you just want to stay in bed because you’re feeling even a little bit upset, we can do that. Just say the world and I’ll make it happen for you.”

His sweet words warmed your heart exponentially, and you hugged him closer to you with a happy noise in the back of your throat. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you more.”


End file.
